Revenge is Best Served Sweet
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: After, the cursed-thronecake-to-turn-Raven-evil plan failed. Raven vows revenge on Faybelle for ruining her favorite dessert and a assignment from dwolf may just be what Raven was looking for. Faybelle is about to learn revenge is best served sweet. Beware of spoilers if you have not read 'The Secret Diary of Raven Queen'. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I just got finished reading 'The Secret Diary of Raven Queen' and got this crazy idea for a fanfic. If you haven't read the book yet, I suggest you do now to avoid huge spoilers, anyway enjoy.

P.S. From what I've read thronecake seems to be the equivalent to our molten/lava cake as it was described in the books.

* * *

Revenge is Best Served Sweet

It was Sunday night at Ever After High as the students were waiting outside the cafeteria for the Royal Feast. The Royal Feast was one of many food events that the students were always eager to attend, despite it being on every Sunday, the students (and staff) treated it as a holiday. Hagatha wasn't the best cook, in fact her cooking was between bland, prison food, and okay (on a good day). But, the Royal Feast was something she did well (especially with the help of the other cooks in the kitchen). Once the doors opened students rushed to get their trays and get in line for the feast. Normally the cafeteria had burgers, fries, cupcakes, apples, and Hagatha's (in)famous porridge. The food served at the Royal Feast was roasted duck, roast beef, roast potatoes, cheesecakes, and thronecake.

Oh, thronecake was one of the most popular dessert in the land of Ever After. Thronecakes was a sweet small cake that came in many sweet flavors, were usual filled with: chocolate, cream, or jam, and topped with powdered sugar, sugar decorations, whipped cram, fresh fruit, or just left plain. It was may have been a simple dessert, but it was loved by all... except for one.

"That was delicious." Cerise said as she shoved her empty dinner plate away.

"You said it." Maddie said as she was balancing her plates on top of her nose.

"I cannot tell I lie, but that was probably the best Royal Feast ever." Cedar agreed as she was wiping her mouth with her peach colored handkerchief.

Raven didn't say anything as she was still finishing her chopped salad.

"Studentz and facilty-" A young pastry chef with pixie cut bubblegum pink skin and sky blue hair announced in a French accent. "It is time for dessert; dessert today will be the famous thronecake!"

Everyone cheered as the chefs came to each table with a trolley loaded with thronecakes, and giving one to each student.

The pastry chef who announced dessert came over to the girls table and handed them each a thronecake. Cerise had a red throne cake that was cherry flavored, Maddie's was a teal and purple pineapple upside-down cake, Cedar's was a peach and light purple peanut butter one, and Raven's was black and purple dark chocolate thronecake. The other three digged into their thronecakes immediately, Raven just stared at hers and randomly poked it.

Raven looked up to see Cedar scoop up a piece of thronecake that had creamy peanut butter on the inside, Cerise wolfed down hers enjoying the cherry juice run down her chin, Maddie was eating her pineapple upside-down thronecake upside-down with her spoon upside down.

Raven turned to the left see the Royal girls enjoying their thronecakes. Appple had a white and red apple thronecake that oozed apple sauce out, Briar had a pink and black one with sweet, sweet, sweet, milk chocolate pouring out. Blondie took a bite of her yellow honey throne cake and said it was "Just right!".

Raven turned to the right to see Ashlynn and Hunter sharing a vegan thronecake covered in berries. Behind them were the Charming siblings, Daring's thronecake looked over the top fancy, Dexter's thronecake looked kinda plain, and Darling's thronecake looked elegant, despite the appearance of each thronecake by their expressions Raven knew the throne cakes tasted delicious.

Everywhere Raven turned everyone was enjoying their thronecake except her.

'It's not fair.' Raven thought sadly. "Everyone gets to enjoy their thronecake except me."

And it was all because of her mother and Faybelle.

During, Spring Break Faybelle somehow found out the Evil Queen was still alive and found her magic mirror in the school's attic. The Evil Queen casted a spell on a perfectly good thronecake that would turn Raven evil that Faybelle delivered. Fortunately, the spell did not work because 1. Raven wasn't evil and 2. the spell said it was for trolls only (for someone who poisoned Wonderland, stole the Dark Fairy's destiny, stole the Storybook of Legends, and a whole bunch things that would take forever to list, that was a pretty dumb move).

Raven gave an awful glare at Faybelle, it was all her fault she would never enjoy thronecakes ever again. While eating her thronecake midway Faybelle looked up to see Raven glaring at her, at first Faybelle didn't know what Raven was glaring at her for, but then see looked down at her last piece of thronecake. It all made sense, Raven was still miffed off about the troll thronecake curse. Faybelle smirked and ate her last bit of thronecake, Faybelle noticed Raven whispered something under her breathe, Faybelle didn't know what the word was, but she guessed it was something Headmaster Grimm would not like a student calling another student. Faybelle got up from the table and started to flutter her wings.

"Are you done already, Faybelle?"

"Do you want my thronecake?"

"No, she wants my thronecake!"

The fairy cheerleaders bickered at each other as Faybelle flew away.

"Is something wrong, Raven." Raven turned to see a worried right-side-up Maddie. "You haven't touched your thronecake."

"Oh, I'm fine, just -uh." Raven couldn't think of anything.

"Cursed." The girls turned to see Faybelle grinning.

"What do you want, Thorn?" Cerise growled with cherry juice from her mouth coming out , spraying on Faybelle's expensive tunic.

"EW! Say it don't spray it!" Faybelle said wiping the cherry juice off before it stained her tunic. "Anyway, what's wrong with your thronecake Raven, it's like you've been 'cursed' to not like 'em anymore?"

Raven glared at Faybelle as the young dark fairy just smirked.

"Why don't you make like a tree and 'leaf', Faybelle, we're trying to enjoy our dessert." Cedar said with her arms crossed.

Faybelle didn't like being talked down, espically by someone who wasn't technically alive. But, she wasn't gonna back down so easily.

"If I wasn't so full from my thronecake I would've taken this cheap store bought thronecake off your hands, Raven." Faybelle said innocently (despite not being innocent at all). "My thronecake was so delicious! With the whipped cream, frosting, they even made tiny sugar wings for my thronecake."

Faybelle saw she was getting under Raven's skin.

"It was so sweet, and moist, and sugary,-" Faybelle continued.

"SHUT UP!" Raven shouted as her balled fist were engulfed in purple flames, her eyes flashed fuchsia, and her voice scary.

Faybelle actually jumped in fear, but shortly regained herself.

"Gee, Queen, why so 'trollsome'?" Faybelle questioned with a smirk.

"FAYBELLE!" Raven shouted scaring everyone in the cafeteria.

Faybelle quickly flew out of the cafeteria before shouting. "IT WAS WORTH IT!"

Raven was huffing and puffing with anger.

"Raven, Faybelle's gone, you can calm down now." Maddie said putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Raven calmed down immediately.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" The smallest pig of the three little pigs asked Raven.

"Take it." Raven said dryly.

The pig eagerly stuffed in his mouth enjoying the dark chocolate thronecake and skipped away happily.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow, I'm going to bed early." Raven said as she waved goodbye to her friends.

* * *

Dorm Room

Raven was now in her pajamas in bed eating her eighth salted caramel to make up for the lack of thronecake. It just wasn't fair, for the third time this month Raven was thronecake less. How she envied her fellow students especially Faybelle, for enjoying theirs. Her mother may have paid the price for not seeing her daughter at all this month, but Faybelle got off scotch-free. Raven was regretting not telling Headmaster Grimm what Faybelle had done. She doubt he would expel Faybelle , he didn't expel her for going Rebel. But, she would get a horrible punishment for talking to Evil Queen like: making her clean the girls' bathroom, clean the dishes after every meal, making her quit the cheerleading squad, or no thronecake for the rest of her stay at Ever After High.

Raven couldn't stand the fact that Faybelle took away her one true love dessert from her. She will pay for that!

* * *

Monday

General Villainy

Mr. Badwolf was about to release his class until he gave them their assignment.

"Alright-" said as he wrote on the chalkboard . "Your assignment due next Monday will be: revenge."

Some of the students got excited about this assignment.

"You will plot revenge on someone, who did an awful deed to you. The revenge must be equal to the punishment, may not send somebody to the hospital, and must explained how they extracted your revenge. Class dismissed."

Everyone exited the room saying who would they plot their revenge upon. 99% said they were gonna do it on Headmaster Grimm or some other teacher, but only 1% was going after Faybelle.

* * *

So how will Raven plot her revenge on Faybelle, guess you'll have to wait to findout. Also, for those who follow me I'll update my Way Too Wonderland fanfic soon.


	2. A 'Sweet' Morning

Hello everyone I'm back and read to finish this fanfic. Brandon Storm had some great suggestions for future pranks for the story, but sadly they won't be in this chapter because I was halfway done with this chapter when I got the suggestions. Well, enjoy the chapter.

A 'Sweet' Morning

Tuesday

The students at Ever After High were being to wake up for their morning classes. Alarm clock, cellphones, and song birds were waking up the students with different tunes, many were rubbing the Sandman's sand from their eyes, while others were-

"AAH! I'm late for breakfast!"

Faybelle was awoken by the sound of Bunny in distress. Faybelle turned to see Bunny hopping on one foot while buttoning her shoes with the other. Faybelle thought it would be funny if Bunny would trip and fall on her cotton tail, but being a rabbit/bunny Faybelle doubt it would happen.

"Where's my horn, where's my geography essay, where's my science & socery homework?" Bunny paniced as she gathered her supplies.

Faybelle wasn't too happy in having a roommate, especially a roommate that was a goody-goody student. But, with Bunny's morning antics the mornings were more hilarious.

With her book bag and pursed packed Bunny transformed into a bunny and hopped out the door. There were one a few things on Faybelle list that made Bunny an okay roommate: Bunny got up so early that she was an alarm clock for Faybellle to get to the showers before they filled up.

Faybelle was out of bed in her light blue bathrobe, black head towel wrap, and her shower caddy filled with her toothpaste toothbrush, body wash, perfumes, and her new lotion to make her wings extra glossy.

Back to the Dorm Room

As Faybelle was on her way back to her dorm room to get dressed for the day, as she made it to her door there was a package there. The package was pitch black with a blue silk ribbon and it was so small it almost fit in her hands. Faybelle picked it up and went inside her dorm room. Faybelle notice a note on the ribbon and it read:

 _To the World's best Dark Fairy a 'sweet' treat for the best evildoer_

Faybelle couldn't argue with the note or who wrote the note. There was no saying who it was from, Faybelle just assumed it was from Duchess, her cheer squad, someone from her evil club, or maybe a secret fan. Faybelle loosened the silk ribbon and opened the small box and inside was a -

"A thronecake?" Faybelle said unimpressed.

That was her gift? She was given better gifts. The thronecake was very plain, no decorations, no whipped cream, no powdered sugar, no nothing (I know it's a double neagative).

Faybelle just went back to her normal morning routine of putting on her normal set of clothes. Suddenly, her stomach growled a little bit from hunger, seems like the thronecake was a good present after all. Faybelle stuffed it her mouth to ease her tummy till she got to the cafeteria for breakfast. Despite the thronecake's appearance it was delicious. Faybelle now had one last thing to do apply her new wing scented lotion that made her wings smell of fresh dewdrops and fairyberries and gave her wings a good shine and she was out the door.

Cafeteria

Faybelle received her breakfast of orange juice, lumpy porridge, and a buttered croissant as she went to see what table to sit at. The cafeteria was still pretty empty as most students were still getting ready for the day.

Faybelle spotted her frenemy Briar with her friends Apple and Ashylnn. Sure, she could sit with Briar they were cool with each other since they shared the same story. But, the thought of sharing a table with Apple and Ashylnn the school's biggest goody two-shoes would make Faybelle's already lumpy porridge sugary sweet and that would make Faybelle loss her appetite.

Faybelle then spotted her roommate, Bunny, with Lizzie and Cedar. Just because the two were roommates didn't mean they had to spend every waking second together and after finding another turnip in her sneakers Faybelle did not want to sit next to Bunny. Faybelle found Lizzie okay the girl actually wanted to follow her evil destiny, but her shouting would leave Faybelle's ears ringing. As for Cedar, Faybelle once asked the puppet girl thought of her hoping to receive praises only to hear the truth and nothing but the truth. In Cedar's own words she described Faybelle as "A loud narcissist, who takes joy in making others feel bad, always causing problems, and a huge bully with no fashion sense." That left Faybelle furious and she vowed never to talk to Cedar again.

Then Faybelle spotted Duchess eating her breakfast, sure Faybelle was not accepting of the princess in her villians only class, but after 'Next Top Villian' and her reputation to cause trouble the two became fast friends.

"Hey Duchess!" Faybelle loudly announced as she flew to the table. "How's breakfast?"

"Lumpy as usual." Duchess answered dully as she picked up a spoonful of porridge that dripped back down into the bowl.

"So, any plans for the revenge assignment?" Faybelle asked as she bit into her croissant.

Duchess looked up at Faybelle with an evil look in her eyes. " You know how Headmaster Grimm is having a assembly this morning?"

Faybelle nodded.

"Well I paid Kitty twenty balls of yarn to hack the microphone to make Grimm sound like a chipmunk or some other annoying voice and when that's done the stage trapdoor will drop sending him falling in pond scum. It'll take weeks too get that out of his suit!" Duchess exclaimed with glee.

"That's it? That's your plan, do we really take the same class together?" Faybelle questioned unimpressed.

"Well, what's your plan if your so evil?" Duchess ask as her feathers ruffled.

"I'm still thinking about it." Faybelle answered unsure.

"Liar!" Duchess blurted out.

"It's true," Faybelle said. "Us Dark Fairies like to make sure our evil plans are perfect that's all."

"Whatever." Duchess said as she bit into her bagel.

"So what's was with the thronecake?" Faybelle asked.

"Thronecake?" Duchess asked not knowing what Faybelle meant.

"Yeah, the one you left outside my dorm room this morning." Faybelle said.

"Wasn't me. After, that last visit to the Tooth Fairy dentist office I'm off sweets for a while." Duchess admitted.

'If Duchess didn't give me the thronecake who did?' Faybelle thought.

* * *

Assembly

The students and staff of Ever After High were in the auditorium ready for Headmaster Grimm's speech (of the week).

Faybelle and her six fairy cheerleaders sat in the front row of the auditorium to witness Duchess's revenge assignment. Duchess sat at a different section than Faybelle, but still had a great view for her scheme.

The lights started to dim, the spotlight focused on center stage, and Headmaster Grimm walked to the podium.

"Good morning, students and staff." Headmaster Grimm started his speech. "As you all know I have been nominated by for Headmaster/Headmistress Award - "

Both students and staff alike were getting bored and the assembly just started. Many pulled out their mirrorphones, mirrorpads, mp3s, or just fell asleep. As Grimm continued his speech his voice started to change.

"But there is no need to worry, _I will be back at Ever After High next Monday and-wait, what happened to my voice? THIS IS MY VOICE, WHAT IN EVER AFTER IS GOING ON?_ "

The once silent auditorium was now bursting with laughter at the sound of Headmaster Grimm's chipmunk voice.

" _STOP LAUGHING AT ONCE! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE, MY VOICE IS NOT FUNNY!_ " The louder Headmaster Grimm shouted the higher his voice was.

Faybelle looked around to see everyone laughing, even Apple his star student was clutching her sides, and Duchess was in hysterics. Faybelle started to laugh as well as her wings fluttered.

" _STOP THIS AT ONCE OR I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A"_ Suddenly, the trapdoor under Grimm opened _up. "DETENTIOOOOOOON!_ "

Everyone was cracking up at the misfortune that fell upon their Headmaster; tears down their eyes, flushed red faces, and people clutching their stomachs.

Suddenly, everyone stopped laughing and started to sneeze, choke, cough, and cover their noses. A foul smell had filled the auditorium! Well, not really a foul smell it was actually a sickly sweet smell that had the scent of dewdrops and rotten fairyberries. Everyone evacuated the auditorium with their noses covered, when everyone was out Baba Yaga magical slammed the doors closed and cast a spell to block the stench from enter the other parts of the school.

"Alright, everyone settle down." Baba Yaga announced. "The assemble is hereby over and you may all resume to your morning classes."

The students were about to protest until they saw Headmaster Grimm covered in pond scum and started to laugh.

"Everyone to your classes, NOW!" Headmaster Grimm shouted obviously furious that he was humiliated two times in one sitting. "And Madam Yaga, I need you to preform a spell to remove this pond scum from my suit."

Baba Yaga turned towards Grimm with a stern look. "I'm not your mother Headmaster. You want those stains removed go to a dry cleaners or something."

With that Baba Yaga flew away leaving Grimm standing alone still covered in pond scum.

* * *

Gym Class

Gymnasium

Faybelle was currently in Gym class wearing her red and purple cheerleading outfit, she managed to convince Coach Gingerbread to let her cheer squad practice during gym class. Her six fairy cheerleaders, Farrah, and Holly were in their regular purple and red gym uniforms, the fact that her squad didn't think to wear their cheerleading uniforms disappointed Faybelle deeply.

Faybelle scanned the gymnasium to see everyone playing basketball. The students ran for it carrying basket filled with pastries as hungry wolves chased them. Many dropped their baskets as the wolves chased them, others were pounced on by wolves who ate the sugary treats, as many stay cleared from the wolves. Then, she saw Raven and Cerise dunking the basketballs in the hoops winning for their team.

"Game over." Coach Gingerbreadman said. "Girls win, boys lose. Take a five minute break and get back on the court for the next game."

Though it was fun to see her fellow students panic from being chased by wolves, but to see Raven win was not a pleasant sight.

"Everyone remember the routine?" Faybelle questioned her cheer squad annoyed.

The girls nodded as Faybelle and two other fairies flew above the squad and they started to cheer.

"Ready? Okay!" The cheerleaders cheered. "Ever After High can't be beat, our moves are neat, won't feel defeat, in others words your dead meat- "

At that very moment the same smell that was in the auditorium was now in the gymnasium. The same scent of sweet rotting fairyberries filed the gym.

The students evacuated the gym with their school bags as the wolves followed behind them whimpering. Baba Yaga was called to sealed the gym and the stench.

"What is going on we were practicing?" Faybelle complained.

"Calm down, Ms. Thorn." Coach Gingerbread said. "Until that smell is gone, no more classes or cheering for today."

Faybelle pouted she didn't get to finish her new cheer.

"OOF!" Faybelle huffed as someone bumped into her.

"Sorry Faybelle." Raven apologized.

"Watch it, Queen!" Faybelle said as she walked off in a huff.

* * *

'What a rotten day!' Faybelle thought as she walked to her dorm room. She still hadn't come up with a revenge plan for her General Villianry assignment, she didn't get to do her new cheer, and all her classes got canceled because of the strange smell going around. Sure, any other day Faybele would loved her classes being canceled, but the smell was giving her a horrible headache. And Faybelle still didn't know who gave her the - thronecake?

Faybelle noticed another black box with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. Faybelle picked the box up and read the note on the side.

 _I made you something sweet_

 _It would be an hour before it was dinnertime so, Faybelle took the plain looking thronecake out of the box and ate it._

 _'Made?' Faybelle thought. Who is one of the best dessert makers in all of Ever After High? Ginger!_

* * *

 _Well, next chapter will be up soon, bye._


	3. Something is Cooking

Hi everyone, and yes I do know it's been forever since I've updated this story (and many others). But, I do plan on finishing this! Also, Happy St. Valentines Day!

Something Cooking

Cooking Classroom

'Of course Ginger would have made the thronecakes; she's the best baker in the whole school.' Faybelle thought as she flew to the cooking classroom .

Faybelle peered through the classroom door to see the room was filled with jars full of sweets and spices, pots and pans covered the ceiling, and the students cooking up sweet treats. Faybelle saw Apple making a tarte tatin, Holly make some cupcakes, and Maddie was making tea-infused cookies with pastel frosting, and many other students making desserts. The sights and smells made Faybelle tummy grumbled, but she was on a mission!

"Excellent work, students!" The cooking teacher said as they examined each students' treats.

"Madeline, I love how the lavender blends with the green tea cookies and lovin' the pastel frosting." The teacher said biting into the cookie.

"Thank you sir and/or ma'am!" Maddie saluted her teacher.

"Excellent crust and caramelization of the apples, Apple." The teacher said savoring the tarte tatin.

"Thank you, chef." Apple curtsey.

"Marvelous buttercream and do I detect a hint of lemon, Holly?" The teacher questioned finishing up the cupcake.

"Yes, chef." Holly giggled.

One by one the chef tired each students' dessert.

'How is that teacher still skinny from eating so much?' Faybelle thought with a puzzled expression on her face.

Last was Ginger who presented a neapolitan drip cake. (to get an idea of how it looks here's a link: watch?v=Up9tQDW9WpE)

Everyone in the room gasped at the sight as Ginger cut a piece to reveal the strawberry layer was stuffed with chocolate mousse, the vanilla layer had strawberry jam, and the chocolate had vanilla custard. The chef bite into the cake as the students gathered around them ready to judge Ginger's meal. Beads of sweat ran down Ginger's forehead waiting for her teacher's opinion.

"Magnificent, !" The chef exclaimed. "The dripping technique, how you contrasted the flavors with the others creating a unique blend, and how you used fresh ingredients. A+! "

"Thank you, head chef." Ginger blushed. "Would anyone like a slice?"

Soon everyone lined up for a slice of Ginger's cake until there was one left slice left that Ginger would have for later.

*BRRING*

The school bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

"Excellent work everyone, see you tomorrow." The teacher opened the door letting their students out.

"Excuse me head chef." Ginger raised her hand. "May I stay behind; there's a recipe that I need to try out?"

"Of course, Ginger. Just clean up and lock behind yourself." The teacher said leaving the cooking classroom.

As soon as the coast was clear Ginger pulled out a ratted and torn piece of paper from out of her purse. It had a yellow-brownish color due to age and had large illegible writing on it. Ginger read it twice until she was sure. She pulled out a large mixing bowls, three cake pans, flour, butter, eggs, salt, and milk.

Ginger mixed the ingredients together and discarded the used ones.

'She's just making another cake.' Faybelle rolled her eyes. But her attention was grabbed when she noticed Ginger did the unexpected.

Ginger pulled out a green jar labeled 'frogs breath', a purple jar labeled 'vegan worm's wart', and a yellow jar labeled 'not so deadly nightshade'.

Ginger opened the vegan worm's wart one and dumped it into the mix revealing a pile of green gummy worms that sank to the bottom of the bowl. Ginger then sprinkled some of the not so deadly nightshade which created a cloud in the shape of a giant skull that disappeared as it came. Ginger stirred the ingredients together.

"Frog's breath will do the trick." Ginger said to herself as she popped opened the jar.

As she did so a frog came halfway out and belched into the cake batter. The frog's breathe was visible as a sickly green fog with a horrid stench.

*BURP NOISE*

Faybelle's nose scrunched up and covered her nose as the foul stench filled the air. Ginger was coughing and hacking up her lungs as she made her way to one of the pantries.

"Sweet scents! What did I do with those sweet scents?" Ginger dug into the contents of her purse to get her sweet scents.

Ginger pulled out three air freshener like cans that were brown, pink, and white. Ginger sprayed the three canisters into the cake batter changing the scent from an icky frog's burp to chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. Ginger poured the cake batter into the cake pans and placed them in the over to bake. After the cakes were done cooling Ginger layered decorated the cake until it reassembled the neapolitan drip cake she made earlier in class. Ginger pulled out a pink cake box and wrapped it with a brown bow, she then pulled out a note and a pink pen.

" To Headmaster Grimm, congratulations on being selected for the headmaster/headmistress award, may this sweet treat be another victory." Ginger said out loud as she finished writing and attached the note to the box.

'A-HA! It was Ginger!' Faybelle thought as she snuck into the room undetected.

"Well, I worked up an appetite, time for some cake!" Ginger turned around to see her slice of cake was missing. "Hey, what happened to my-"

"Hey, Ginger!" Faybelle greeted too sweetly as Ginger turned around in shock.

"Faybelle!" Ginger almost fell backwards. "How did you-why did you- is that my cake?"

"Maybe." Faybelle said as she plopped the last crumb of cake into her mouth as Ginger pouted. "I was wondering-"

"No!" Ginger said shocking Faybelle. "I'm not helping you with this project, you're not taking credit for my work, and you can do it yourself!"

This shocked Faybelle, but didn't really surprise her. After, the turning Hopper into a frog with a wish cake on her show 'Spells Kitchen' which lead to Hopper getting a kiss from Briar (cough noises **GINGER!** ) which was his wish Ginger gained confidence in herself and her web show became a hit. She would tattle on Faybelle for taking credit for her assignments and their 'friendship' was fading.

"Don't worry I ain't here for the project." Faybelle admitted. "I just wanted to know why you gave me those thronecakes?"

"What thronecakes?" Ginger asked with a puzzled expression on her face.

"The thronecakes you gave me yesterday" Faybelle bluntly stated.

Ginger had a puzzled expression on her face. "I didn't make any thronecakes, Faybelle."

"It was in a box with a blue ribbon and the note you put on it." Faybelle was getting annoyed as she pulled out the note and shoved it into Ginger's chest.

Ginger removed the note, adjusted her glasses, and read it. "This isn't even my handwriting."

" **WHAT**?" Faybelle shouted as her eyes began to glow, the cooking utensils started to glow blue and levitate, and her voice became sinister.

Most knew of Faybelle's temper, most would cry and run away, but Ginger- pfft- she didn't bat an eyelash.

"See." Ginger said as showed the note Faybelle had and the one she just written.

Faybelle snatched and examined them only to find out Ginger was correct. The handwriting was different and slanted to the left, the ink on her note was purple while Ginger's was pink. Out of fury Faybelle electrocuted both of the notes.

"Hey Ginger," Both girls turned to see Raven holding two bags of popcorn. "You gotta try this caramel popcorn I got."

Raven handed the bag to Ginger, as Ginger popped one into her mouth her eye lit up.

"Oh, it just melts on your tounge." Ginger basically purred as she popped some more into her mouth.

"Want some, Faybelle?" Raven asked with a mouth full of popcorn.

"I don't want any of your shitty caramel popcorn." Faybelle huffed.

"Sorry I asked." Raven said stuffing her face with more popcorn.

"Seriously Queen, your suppose to be an evil princess stop stuffing your face like that!" Faybelle berated the young witch. "If you eat like that I'd hate to know what your doing with your revenge project."

" I'm not doing it." Raven stated in a matter-of-fact tone and stuffed her face with more popcorn.

"WHAT!" Both Faybelle and Ginger exclaimed.

"Aren't you worried about your grade?" Ginger asked in a worrid tone.

" I'll just do some extra credit." Raven stated nonchalantly.

This made Faybelle's blood boil as her face turned a dark blue with fury; how dare Raven Queen not take their evil assignment seriously.

"What a delicious looking cake Ginger." Raven said looking at Ginger's cake.

"Why thank you, Raven." Ginger thanked her friend.

"You two are the worst future villainesses ever!" Faybelle shouted as she stomped out the room and slammed the door.

As soon as Faybelle was over her tantrum she pressed her eat to the door to eavesdrop on the two.

" I swear sometimes I think that girl needs to be on some medication." Raven told Ginger.

This made Faybelle curse under her breath at Raven but she continued to listen.

" So what are you doing for the project, Ginger?" Raven asked.

"Well, remember last weeks bake sale when Sparrow, Helga, Gus swiped my gingerbread men, women, children, and neighborhood with community hall with a pool filled with blue frosting and Headmaster Grimm refused to punish them because it was their destiny to steal?" Ginger asked.

"Oh yeah." Raven nodded.

"Well, I called my mom to see if she had any spell that would be good for my assignment and she sent me this." Ginger said pulling out the tattered paper. " It's a recipe for poisonous sleepy soup, but I took the poison part out and substituted some ingredients."

"So that's why I smell frog's breath in here." Raven said as she pinched her nose and used her hand as a fan.

As the two fairy tale teens giggled, Faybelle flew off to Headmaster Grimm's office.

* * *

Outside Headmaster Grimm's Office

Faybelle hid behind one of the supporting tree limbs on the ceiling as she watched Ginger's revenge take hold.

Ginger walked out one of the hallways and double checked to make sure no one was there. She tiptoed to Headmaster Grimm's door, placed the cake box behind it, and pounded on the door.

"Who is pounding at my door?" Headmaster Grimm shouted from the other side of the door.

On cue Ginger ran out of the halls as Grimm opened the door. Grimm scanned the hallway only to see a pink cake box with a pink ribbon and a note. He picked it up and read it out loud.

" To Headmaster Grimm, congratulations on being selected for the headmaster/headmistress award, may this sweet treat be another victory." Grimm read to himself. "How thoughtful, obviously someone recognizes my leadership as a headmaster."

Faybelle almost gagged at what she heard.

The cake box magically opened up filling the hall with the scent of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry and revealed the neapolitan drip cake.

"I can't eat this dinner isn't for another four hours." Grimm stated to himself. "But it would be rude to let such a cake go to waste."

Faybelle floated down from her hiding place and pressed her ear to the door. At first she heard the clanking of utensils used for cutting and eating the cake then the sound of logs being sawed.

*ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

It worked! Ginger's cake worked!

"Way to go, Ginger." Faybelle said as she floated away.

* * *

Dinner Time

The students and staff were entering cafeteria for dinner which was: vegetable soup, magical three bean salad, fries, tacos, many different styles of burgers, and stone soup. Many students were waiting in line while others waited at their favorite tables for Headmaster Grimm to show up. Headmaster Grimm announced in the morning announcement he wanted to give a speech before supper. The students and staff waited patiently for their Headmaster with bored expressions, growling tummies, and mouths drooling from the scent of food getting cold.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHERE IS HE!" The littlest of the three little pigs shouted in front of the food line. "If I go one more hour without food I'll die!"

"It's only been 15 minutes." Someone shouted.

"I'll die without any food soon!" The pig died dramatically.

"It's true Headmaster Grimm is late; do you think something bad happened to him?" Apple questioned her fellow Royals.

"If something did, couldn't it wait until after dinner?" Briar said scrolling through her phone.

"Where's Grimm?" shouted as he slammed his hairy fist on the teachers' table. "I want my pork burger with extra bacon!"

Soon everyone was shouting about how hungry they were except for two fairytale students; Ginger who planned the whole thing and Faybelle wanting to see Ginger's plan work.

"What is going on in here *yawn* here?" Headmaster Grimm appeared at the stairway of the cafeteria with a furious look on his face as he walked down each step.

"I'm gone for a few tiny minutes and you all act like uncivilized savages?" Headmaster Grimm continued. With each step he took past a group of students were left paralyzed with fright, disgust, and some felt sick.

"I expect better from all of you - so what do you have to say for yourselves?" Grimm finished as he made to the last step as all were looking at him.

"AHH! LOOKING AT HIS FACE IT'S HIDEOUS!" A student shouted.

"It's ghastly!' Another shrieked.

"And warty!" Another cried.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Headmaster Grimm shouted even more.

"I believe I can answer that." Headmaster Grimm turned to see Baba Yaga holding up her crystal ball showing his reflection.

Headmaster Grimm peered into the crystal ball to see his reflection; his skin was froggy green, he had worts covering his body, and his hair was as white as a ghost.

"AAAHHHH!" Headmaster Grimm let out a scream. "My face, what happened to my face?!"

"P.U. and your breathe smells like frog's breathe." Baba Yaga hissed fanning the stanky breathe away.

"Yo, where's the grub?" Everyone turned to see Sparrow Hood with the same condition as Headmaster Grimm.

"AAAHHH!" The cafeteria was filled with screams.

"Are we late for dinner." A voice in a strong accent asked.

"If so we didn't miss dessert right?" Another voice in a strong accent asked.

The screams resumed but this time they were at Sparrow, Gus, and Helga; who were covered in worts, green skin, white hair, and smelled bad.

"AAAHH!"

Students and staff ran out of the cafeteria screaming their heads off in fear of the four froggy looking people. The only ones who remained not effected were Baba Yaga, Faybelle, and Ginger.

"Alright you four follow me to the nurse's office." Baba Yaga said pointing to the door.

"But, vhat about supper?' Gus panicked.

"And dessert?" Helga panicked even more.

"They'll be delivered to you." Baba Yaga said bluntly. "Now if you four will excuse me I have to make sure everyone gets their dinner before it spoils."

The four did as Baba Yaga said and headed to the nurse's office.

Faybelle turned to see Ginger scribbling something in her pink notebook. Obviously, it was her revenge project and how it paid off; Faybelle knew she'd have to do better for her revenge.

The cafeteria was soon filled back up with students eating their dinners, as Faybelle left finishing hers early. As Faybelle's wings fluttering being the only sound in the hallway she heard someone.

"So do we have a deal?" A voice questioned.

Faybelle stopped flying and peered behind the hallway she heard the voice coming from to see Poppy O'Hair and Kitty Cheshire.

"And I want the mani-pedi deluxe-special, my ears cleaned out, and my teeth whitened." Kitty added.

"I'm not a tooth fairy, Kitty, I'm and up-and-coming hair speacialist." Poppy said as she shook her head.

"Well, good luck finding someone to help you with your revenge assignment; I'm getting me some fish tacos." Kitty said nonchalantly as she began to fade.

"WAIT!" Poppy quickly gripped onto Kitty's hand before it faded away. " I have two clients who work at the Tooth Fairy Dentistry, I'll put in a good word to get you 50% off teeth whitening."

"HMM." Kitty reappeared and did a thinking pose as she rolled her eye and her index finger touched her chin.

"DEAL!" Kitty said as she took Poppy's hand and shook it vigorously.

" Now if you don't mind this cat needs her fish tacos." Kitty said as she disappeared for good this time.

"Yeah, tacos sound good right now." Poppy agreed as she walked toward the cafeteria.

"Hi, Poppy." Faybelle greeted Poppy.

"Faybelle!" Poppy jumped as she turned to she Faybelle.

Faybelle grinned taking glee that she frightened the poor girl.

"Didn't know you and Kitty were so chummy." Faybelle said as she hovered over Poppy.

"She's one of my best clients; how else does her fur and hair remain so shiny and clean?" Poppy answered as she glared up at Faybelle.

" Your little meeting wouldn't have something to do with our revenge project, does it?" Faybelle sneered.

"That is none of your business, Faybelle!" Poppy put her foot down and turned around to the cafeteria to get herself some delicious tacos.

"Oh, and Faybelle." Poppy stopped as she turned her head with a proud smile. "My revenge project will be better than anything you can think of."

Faybelle let out a surprise gasp at what Poppy just said as she fluttered to her room.

"That Poppy thinks she's so great; maybe she'll be my revenge target instead of Gri- what the?" Faybelle stopped in her tracks as she saw the familiar black box and blue ribbon with a note that read 'Good luck with the revenge assignment'.

Faybelle crumpled the note and threw it over her shoulder. She opened the box to see another thronecake and just stuffed in her mouth not out of hunger but of fury.

* * *

Night

Everyone at Ever After high were deep asleep; covered in their blankets, counting sheep in their sleep, and resting for tomorrow...Until!

*BBBLARGGRINGGG*

All the lights in the dorm rooms turned on as everyone was awoken by a loud noise.

*BBBLARGGRINGGG*

Everyone was out of their dorm rooms and met where the girls' and boys' dorms divided.

"This is so not right !' Blondie complained in her blue nightgown, yellow night robe with faux fur lining, with a blue teddy bear bow and blue curlers in her hair.

"How are we suppose to sleep with this noise?" Briar complained in her pink night romper and pink robe.

"Will somebody stop it I have a heroes-in-training test tomorrow!" Hopper complained wearing a green frog kigurumi with a little gold crown on top.

"Wait a second, I know that blaring sound anywhere." Melody came forward wearing a yellow sleep shirt with a black treble clef on it, and purple pajama shorts. "It's Sparrow Hood!"

Everyone agreed, Sparrow was the loudest student at Ever After High.

"Well somebody's got to tell him to shut up!" Raven said with her hair in a ponytail, purple sleep hoodie, and black pajama pants with white feather designs on them.

"Don't look at me I did it last time!" Duchess complained with her hair in a large bun, white silk pajama dress with black ruffles at the bottom.

Soon everyone was arguing to see who would stop Sparrow.

Faybelle leaned on one of the walls wearing a dark blue midriff shirt and black pajama shorts thinking.

'As loud as Sparrow is even he wouldn't stay up this late unless... The project!' Faybelle thought to herself.

"I'LL DO IT!" Faybelle announced in a sing-song voice as everyone turned towards her. " I mean we're all tired and have a busy class schedule tomorrow; why let Sparrow ruin our beauty sleeps, so I'm off."

As Faybelle flew out the window she heard cheers thanking her for her good deed.

Enchanted Forest

It took her awhile to fly over the large briar wall that prevented students from leaving the campus at night and find Sparrow's treehouse, but it would be worth it to see Sparrow's project.

Through one of the windows Faybelle peered inside to see Sparrow and two of his merry men messing around with wires, stereos, and a microphone.

"Yo Sparrow, we done now?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, it's like super late." The other agreed.

"Not until this is perfect!" Sparrow gritted his teeth with dark circles under his eyes.

Faybelle watched as the boys pulled out an overweight mannequin wearing a torn blue coat, with a messy grey wig, and a stupid expression on the mannequin's face. The whole thing looked like a hobo Headmaster Grimm. Faybelle pulled out her phone in took a picture of Sparrow's gang with the Fake Grimm to remind her how funny it was and maybe to use as blackmail to show Headmaster Grimm his twin or show all the girls in the dorm Sparrow and his merry men wearing matching green briefs as pajamas.

The boys got on top of the stage and strapped on their guitars.

"OKAY!1,2,3,GO!" Sparrow screamed into the microphone as the music began to blare again.

*BBBLARGGRINGGG*

The blast from the music was so strong it sent Faybelle flying into the air until she crashed into a tree. Faybelle let out a growl as she starting pulling twigs and leaves out of her hair. She flew back to the window to see the mannequin destroyed and the boys fistbumping.

'So that's your plan, Sparrow?' Faybelle thought as she made her pompoms magically appear and began her cheer spell.

"1,2,3,4 That stupid song sounds like trash! 5,6,7,8 Now to make their systems crash!" Faybelle cheered.

Faybelle's magical sparks surrounded the lite tree until it made the whole thing blackout.

"Hey, what happened to the lights?" Sparrow shouted.

Faybelle giggled as she flew back to the school.

When Faybelle reached the entrance to her dorm she saw the familiar black box with blue ribbon and the note reading 'For doing something sweet, here's a sweet treat'.

After flying back to her dorm Faybelle worked up an appetite and devoured the whole thing.

"Who the hell keeps sending me these thronecakes?" Faybelle thought as she collapsed on her bed.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter more will be up soon.

P.S. Those of you who recognized Ginger's recipe is from The Nightmare Before Christmas when Sally makes Dr. Finkelstein worms wort soup, but adds deadly nightshade to the mix.


	4. Project Due

Project Due

After, last nights rude awakening the students were back to a deep sleep.

Faybelle was currently dreaming of ideas for her revenge project there were many things she could exact her revenge on her headmaster. There was the time he refused to approve her ideas for the new cheer uniforms that were black and blue strapless midriffs and split skirts which he said were revealing, the time he gave her detention for skipping school for a One Reflection concert, and the time she gave the Wonderlanders coffee which almost caused them to destroy the school (everyone was pissed at her for that one).

'Wait that's it!' Faybelle thought in her dreams her revenge would combine all of these things. As she began to imagine Headmasters Grimm's misfortune-

There was a soft knock at the door.

'Who the hell is up this morning?' Faybelle thought as she turned to see Bunny get out of her bed with her light pink two-piece pajama set with white bunny designs on them and a mint green bonnet with holes for her ears and walked to the door.

"Good morning, Bunny!" Faybelle heard the overly sweet voice of Apple.

"Good morning, Apple, what brings you here so early?" Bunny asked seeing as Apple was already fully dressed for the day.

"I just wanted to thank Faybelle, for kindly asking Sparrow to stop playing his music last night." Apple answered.

' She thought I asked 'kindly'?'Faybelle snickered.

"So I made her this goodie basket as a thank you present." Apple added as she pulled out a large goodie basket with a big red bow on it.

"Ah-ha, so you've been giving me those thronecakes!" Faybelle jumped out of bed and snatched the goodie basket.

As Faybelle rummaged the goodie basket she saw no thronecakes. She saw a jar of homemade apple jam, a bag of spicy apple crisp, a red bath bomb that had an apple-cinnamon scent, and about three actual apples.

"Where's the thronecakes you've been giving me, Apple?" Faybelle snapped at Apple.

" I don't have any thronecakes in my goodie bag, Faybelle, if you want I can make you a apple-caramel one." Appple said trying to sound polite.

Now that Faybelle thought about it the thronecakes were either salted caramel or dark chocolate never apple. So apple couldn't have given her the thronecakes.

"No!" Faybelle blurted as she walked away.

"Maybe Briar gave it to you." Apple thought.

"What makes you say that?" Bunny asked Apple.

"Well, Faybelle is destined to curse Briar and didn't go Rebel, maybe the thronecakes are thanking her for not straying from traditions." Apple answered.

"That does make sense." Faybelle pondered for a bit.

It was true her and Briar are frenemies and are cival to each other. And since Briar needs her to complete her destiny.

"Thanks for the chat girls we really need to mare of these frenemies talk." Faybelle said as she grabbed a face towel and her caddy bag and flew out of her dorm room.

"Your welcome! I'll see you in first period Bunny." Apple said as left.

"I need to see if I can change roommates." Bunny said to herself.

* * *

Girls' Bathroom

The morning rays from the windows illuminated the bathroom showing a black & white tiled floor, ten sinks, ten shower stalls, and ten toilet stalls (with a school as big as Ever After High you better have more than three stalls). There was a huge crystal chandelier that made the room brighter, the trees supporting the room had beautiful flowers that gave off pleasant fragrances, and there were benches for the girls to wait their turns to brush their teeth or take a shower.

As Faybelle walked in she saw that she made it in time that it wasn't really crowded. She then spotted Briar near one of the sinks brushing her teeth with a hot pink towel wrapped around her damp body and a pink shower cape with rose and thorn designs on it.

Faybelle walked towards the sink next to Briar, pulled out her black toothbrush and squirted mint-fairyberry toothpaste on it and began to brush her teeth.

"Morning Briar." Faybelle greeted as she brushed her teeth.

Briar spit out some of her toothpaste.

"Hey, Faybelle, what up?" Briar said as she resumed brushing her teeth.

Faybelle spit some of her toothpaste out.

"Oh not much; cheerleading practice, homework, trying to have a social life." Faybelle answered.

Briar spit out some of her toothpaste.

"I hear that! I almost didn't go Maddie's tea party yesterday because of my test in Princessology." Briar said.

"Maddie had a tea party yesterday?" Faybelle grimaced at not being invited.

"Yeah, it got really crazy at the end when-oh!" Briar remember that Faybelle being cursed to not being invited to parties. "Sorry, Faybelle."

"NO, Problam-BrIAR!" Faybelle tried to control her temper as she squeezed 2/3rds of her toothpaste out of the tube. "Besides that did they have thronecakes at the party."

"Yeah, they were really good especially the ones wit a lot of whipped cream." Briar answered as she continued to brush her teeth.

"Any salted caramel or dark chocolates?" Faybelle probed as she took a swig of her fairyberry mouth wash.

"Yeah, they did. They also has: milk chocolate, bananas foster, strawberry, raspberry-" Briar continued the flavors of the different throne cakes.

This was starting to annoy Faybelle; she just wanted to know if it was Briar who was giving her those thronecakes.

"So is that where you've been getting my thronecakes from?" Faybelle interrupted Briar.

"What thronecakes?" Briar asked bewildered.

"UGGH! This whole week somebody has been secretly giving thronecakes and Apple suggested that it might be you as thanks for not going Rebel." Faybelle answered.

"Nope not me." Briar answered as she put her rose flavored toothpaste and toothbrush in her pink and black caddy.

"Damn!" Faybelle cursed "That would've made a lot of sense."

"What do you mean?" Briar questioned.

"Oh come on, Briar, we're both Royals; well your royalty and I follow my destiny." Faybelle began to explain. " I thought the thronecakes were gifts ruining our story! I mean you need me to use my Dark Fairy magic to curse you so you can prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and curse yourself and your kingdom for a hundred years sleep."

"Right." Briar groaned as she gave Faybelle an uncomfortable smile.

"Yeah, unlike Raven, I actually want to follow this story the whole way through." Faybelle began to gloat as she placed an arm around Briar.

"You don't say?" Briar said with an uncomfortably voice as she gently took Faybelle's arm off of her.

"I do say!" Faybelle began to gloat even more not seeing how uncomfortable she was making Briar. "Think of it: When I curse you we'll be way more popular than Apple or Raven. We're like a team we accept that following our destiny is important- I mean could you imagine if one of us bailed not only would we be disappointing the world we'd be disappointing our families for denying them the promise of our birthrights also can you imagine how pissed off our moms would be if we went Rebel and - "

"Oh darn, I just remembered that I promised Ashylnn that I would help her reorganize her sandel collection after my shower, bye!" Briar jetted out of the bathroom almost knocking down a few girls.

That was weird, to think of it Briar had been acting _differently_ since thronecoming. Any talk of her one-hundred year curse and she was out the room in a second. Was Briar going Rebel? Nah!

As soon as Faybelle was done brushing her teeth, washing her face, and brushing her hair she applied her wing lotion and fluttered out of the bathroom.

Cafeteria

Faybelle stepped out of line with her breakfast of a buttered croissant with strawberries and fairyberries on the side, milk, and hash browns to find a place to sit.

As Faybelle scanned the room she noticed Lizzie and Duchess chatting with each other.

Of course they would sit together they're roommates, share most of their classes together, and Lizzie was one of the few people Duchess had as a friend. But it seemed like Lizzie had something important to tell Duchess from their gestures it seemed really juicy.

Faybelle quietly fluttered behind them to hear what they were saying.

"Then the hedgehogs will report safely into the Wonderland grove; what do you think?" Lizzie asked Duchess.

Duchess was finishing her spinach omelet as she ponder for a moment before answering. " I think your plan is excellent, I can't wait to see Grimm's face after your evil scheme."

"Evil scheme?" Duchess and Lizzie gasped as they were off-guard and turned to see Faybelle.

"Oh hey, Faybelle." Duchess greeted nonchalantly with a smile.

"Faybelle!" Lizzie gritted through her teeth, her eyebrows furrowed, and eyes glaring varpol swords at Faybelle.

"Oh come on Lizzie you're still not mad at me for making fun of Wonderland on your mom's birthday, the time I borrowed your makeup without asking, or when I spiked your tea with coffee and the other Wonderlanders went crazy and stuff right?"

Lizzie then pulled out a butter knife and stabbed it into her raspberry jelly filled doughnut. As Lizzie slowly pulled out the knife the jelly now resembled red blood as she glared at Faybelle.

"I-I'll take that as a yes." Duchess voice began to shake in fright.

"Anyway, couldn't help but overhear your revenge project Lizzie." Faybelle said as she squeezed herself between Duchess and Lizzie. "Mind telling me what it's about?"

In that moment Lizzie unladylike wolfed down her jelly doughnut and slurped down her hot tea. She collected her purse, bookbag, and tray, but before she left she shouted -

 **"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"**

Lizzie twirled around dumped her tray and headed to first period getting the attention of everyone in the room, until they went back to their own breakfast.

"Good thing The White Queen didn't see that or Lizzie would repeat Princess dining lessons." Duchess said as she sipped her coffee.

"So what were you two talking about?" Faybelle asked.

"Sorry Fay that was a princess to princess talk." Duchess said as sipped the rest of her coffee.

"Don't tell me you're going soft we're evil classmates." Faybelle began to whine.

"True but Lizzie and I are roommates." Duchess said as she patted her lips with her lilac with black lace trimming hankerchief. "And roommates trump classmates any day of the week."

"I hate you!" Faybelle groaned.

"But I can tell you this-" Duchess began as she got up from the table ready to dump her tray. "Headmaster Grimm is going to need a new wardrobe."

With that Duchess left the Young Dark Fairy to ponder.

"A new wardrobe, huh?" Faybelle smirked.

* * *

First period

General Villainy

The general villany class were finishing their assignment of poisonous fruit; of course Raven, Ginger, and Faybelle wouls pass this lesson they've been trained on poisoning fruit since they were in evil diapers. Duchess and Poppy got created with their apples as Duchess would make anyone who eats her fruit grow feathers and Poppy's would make the eater go bald. Lizzie struggled a bit until she decided a simple Wonderland shrinking and growing potion would do. Sparrow's was the worst as his kept catching on fire despite him not using anything to start a fire with. Everyone else's was decant to say the less.

"Horrible work today students, you've somehow managed to create poison fruit; except yours Sparrow your the worst." Mr. Badwolf snarled.

"Thanks, teach!" Sparrow winked as did the finger gun point gesture.

 **"THAT WAS NOT A COMPLIMENT, YOU REALLY ARE THE WORSE!"** huffed and puffed sending the students' poisoned fruits and hairs a mess with his howl.

"Right." Sparrow trembled as he got back on his feet.

*BRING!BRING!*

"Alright everyone out!" roared. " This is my free period and I ain't letting you brats take up my coffee time! And remember your revenge assignment is due next Monday and expect it to be your worst work ever."

The students collected their belongings and ran up to Poppy to help fix their hair. Some already had smiles on their faces for dong the assignment early, some had worried expressions because they didn't know if their revenge would work or be good enough, a few looked tramatized because they didn't even started, and Raven didn't even cared.

"Except you, Queen." This stopped everyone in their tracks as they turned towards Raven. "We need to talk."

Raven turned to her fellow classmates most were stunned with fear from the announcement, some such as Faybelle and Duchess smirked at the fact that she was in trouble, and a few like Ginger, Lizzie, and Poppy gave her looks of sympathy.

"What are you all still doing here?" Mr. Badwold roared. "Get out, before I make every last one of you remove the gum from under the desks. NOW!"

Everyone rushed towards the door connected to the spiral staircase before the door completely shut-

"Ten bucks says it's because she used a pineapple instead of an apple!" Duchess shouted.

"Oh, I'm in!" Sparrow's voice perked up.

"A-holes." Raven whispered under her breath.

* * *

Outside the Room

"Ten bucks says it's because she used a pineapple instead of an apple!" Duchess shouted pulling out a crisp ten dollar bill.

"Oh, I'm in!" Sparrow's voice perked up as he pulled out a sack full of coins.

Soon everyone was betting and saying what Raven did to warrant a talk with Mr. Badwolf.

"I bet she's not in trouble-" Poppy said getting everyone's attention as she held up ten dollar bill.

"Pfft, figures you goody-goodies always stick together." Faybelle scoffed.

"I'm not finish; and added to the ten dollar bet, free hairdos for a month." Poppy finished with a smirk.

Soon everyone was betting on: money, food items, and favors.

As everyone was too busy betting and heading upstairs to the school's main floor Faybelle quietly turned the knob and listened in on Raven and 's conversation.

Raven sat on a lone chair as a lone spotlight was beaming on her as if she was being interrogated by the police for murdering someone. Mr. Badwolf walked around her in circles like a wolf circling and injured raven with broken wings.

Faybelle smiled ear to ear; Raven was finally being punished for not being evil enough. Faybelle did everything to hold back a squeal.

"So after years of study under mother, The Evil Queen, the most evilest being in the world who has poisoned countless people and worlds." Mr. Badwold took a sip from his mug that read 'World's Baddest Daddy' on it. " That is what you produce me in this lesson today?"

Mr. Badwolf pointed to the pineapple that rested on Raven's desk.

"Yes, sir." Raven said showing no fear or regret in her decision.

"Well, Queen, I one got one thing to say to you!" Mr. Badwolf growled as his ears flattened, his sharp teeth became more visible, and his fur puffed up making him seem even larger than he already was.

Raven fell off her chair in fear as she used her arms to shield herself, even Faybelle gave a gasp. Sure, Raven was her **least** favorite person in the whole school but there are some lines you just don't cross. Was he gonna bite her and scratch her till she bled, huff and puff her till she flew out of the school, or worse would he gonna gobble Raven up like one of the three little pigs?

When it looked like it was the final chapter for Raven Ebony Queen, reached out a hand to help her up.

"Excellent work, Queen!" gave her a (hard) pat on the back knock her tiara off her messy hair. "In all my years of teaching in this dump nobody ever thought to use more than one poison at! You really excelled on this assignment."

Faybelle mouth hung slack jaw as fury began to turn her pale blue skin dark blue. It wasn't fair Raven still got praised for her assignment despite not being evil.

"Thank you!" Raven coughed still not recovered from the pat.

"Here drink some water." Mr. Badwolf handed Raven a bottle of Jack Frost glacier water.

Raven gave him a suspicious look saying _is this water poisioned._

"Ha, don't worry I don't poison students." Mr. Badwolf gave a laugh.

"Even Sparrow?" Raven questioned as she unscrewed the cap.

"I wish, so very much to." Mr. Badwolf said flatly as he pulled up a chair.

"So what made pick a pineapple of all things?" said taking a swig of his coffee.

"Ugh! Because the apple represents my pre-destiny when everyone thought I would be just like dear old evil mom and poison the next Snow White. I do not want my destiny linked to anything with poisons or evil I just want to make my own descisions." Raven took a huge swig from her bottle as she finished explaining her reasons. "Plus everyone would expect me to pick the apple anyway."

'Ungrateful!' Faybelle thought as she glared daggers into the back of Raven's skull.

"Very well, you would've made an excellent villainess." Mr. Badwolf said as he handed Raven the pineapple. "Here's your grade an A+ and give this to your teacher in Poison Fruit Theory class for extra credit."

Raven just nodded and took her belongings and pineapple and began to leave the room.

"By the way how is, Cerise?" questioned.

"Oh, Cerise she's-"

*Oh Peter you so fine! You so fine you blow my mind; Hey Peter!*

'Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea!' Was Faybelle's thought as her cellphone went off to her favorite 80's song.

" **WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!** " got up from his chair and barged to the door.

Faybelle flapped her wings as hard as she could trying to reach the top of the spiral staircase before noticed she stayed behind. There it was the door still opened it must be a sign from God, the holy godmother, the narrators, or some other deity!

 **" GET BACK DOWN HERE OR I'LL MAKE YOU CLEAN BOTH THE BOYS AND GIRLS BATHROOM!"**

Faybelle kicked it into high gear as she made it to the door and loudly slammed it behind her.

"Okay last call for bids: Poppy bid free hairdos and facilals for a month, Sparrow betted fear downloads of his new song and to not wake us up at night for a whole week, I bid front row seats for my show next Saturday, and the rested you betted on something stupid." Duchess said as she finished taking notes on her clipboard.

 **" WHO DID IT? WHO WAS EASDROPPING ON ME?"** burst through the door with foam dripping down his mouth.

The students were frightened at the outburst.

"Wasn't us, we were making bets." Poppy answered with a shaky voice.

The others agreed nodding their heads.

" If only you put that much energy in your class assignments, just get to class." huffed as he slammed the broken door behind him.

"Raven, are you okay your not in trouble are you?" Ginger rushed towards Raven to make sure she was okay.

"Oh, I'm fine he told me I got an A+ on the assignment." Raven said nonchalantly as she held her pineapple.

"WHAT! NNNNNOO-O, I LOST MY BET!" Sparrow sang as he riffed his guitar.

"And I won the bet, pay up!" Poppy exclaimed as her classmates grumbled and handed her their money and favors.

"Attention students and staff of Ever After High please report to the auditorium. Now!" A voice from the intercom announced.

Many students groaned as they made their way to the auditorium, nobody was really in a rush so majority of the hallways were crammed.

"Hey, Kitty!" Poppy waved to the cat girl as she ran up to her.

Sparrow spotted his drummer and gave him a wink, the boy holding a pair of drumsticks just nodded as he rushed out of the hallway.

Faybelle grinned knowing something was up.

* * *

Auditorium

"Welcome students to Headmaster Grimm's announcement he wanted to give yesterday at dinner." Mrs. Trollsworth announced into the microphone.

Everyone groaned as Headmaster Grimm made his way to the podium.

"Settledown everyone, I know you can't contain your excitement." Headmaster Grimm began as he pulled out his flashcards. "Students and facility as you dine - I mean sit before - "

The thing just started and everyone was already bored out of their mind. Grimm went on and on and on, never taking a breath from his speech. Suddenly, Grimm's moustache started to grow so long it reached the floor.

"Headmaster Grimm." Mrs. Trollsworth spoke up.

"Not now, ." Grimm said as he continued his speech.

Soon Headmaster Grimm's eyebrows became bushy.

"Headmaster Grimm!" Mrs. Trollsworth spoke up again.

"What , what can be so important you have to interrupt my speech?" Grimm shouted.

"You have a mohawk." stated.

"What?" Grimm moved his hand behind his back to feel hair.

Grimm jumped around showing the whole school his mohawk.

"Woah, Headmaster Grimm, business in the front party in the back!" Sparrow shouted.

This caused the entire auditorium to burst out in laughter.

 **"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"** Suddenly Headmaster Grimm was ejected through the air by a loud blast and landed in the orchestra section of the auditorium.

Which earned even more laughs as everyone's' faces became red, clutched their sides, and tears ran down their faces . Faybelle's wings almost took off by how hard she was laughing.

The whole auditorium started to smell of rotten fairyberries (again) everyone rushed out as they covered their mouths and noses. As soon as the last student was out Baba Yage cast a spell to seal the room again.

"That's the eleventh time this has happened!" roared as he blew his nose.

"The smell is indeed irksome!" Baba Yaga agreed.

" How are we suppose to teach like this, we can't educate this unteachable bunch if we have no classrooms to teach in?" The White Queen questioned in an irked tone.

"Should we just cancel classes until the smell goes away?" Jack B. Nimble questioned.

"Absolutely not!" Everyone turned to see Headmaster Grimm to see that his hair and moustache was as long as Rapunzel's hair. "We are not canceling anything over a few incidents. Now everyone back to class. NOW!"

Everyone did as they were told and headed to their second period class.

"Ms. Poppy, may I have a word with you?" Headmaster Grimm asked the younger O'Hair girl.

"I'll see you in princessology, Holly." Poppy said as she waved Holly goodbye.

"I need you to reschedule my appoint for Friday for today, I can't run a school looking like ." Headmaster Grimm practically begged.

"What?" Both turned to see a glaring . "You got a problem with the way I look, Headmaster?"

"Ugh, no, you look great. Fur looks good on you." Headmaster Grimm said hiding his fear.

"Weirdo." snarled as he walked away.

"Sorry Headmaster, I'm booked after school and the rest of this week." Poppy said as she scrolled her mirrorpad.

"What about your coworkers, can they do something?" Headmaster Grimm asked.

"Their booked too." Poppy said as she closed her mirrorpad.

"What can I do to get a haircut right this second?" Headmaster Grimm questioned.

"Well, if I'm allowed to skip my second period class I might be able to help you." Poppy said in an innocent voice.

"Very well." Headmaster Grimm said as he wrote Poppy a pass to miss her next class.

"I'll see you in your office Headmaster, I need to get my good supplies from my dorm." Poppy said as she put the pass in her purse.

Headmaster Grimm just nodded and carried his hair to his office.

"The coast is clear, Kitty." Poppy said as Kitty appeared.

"Did it go exactly as you wanted?" Kitty asked.

"Even better." Poppy pulled out a ticket with a tooth logo on it. "Here's your appointment for your teeth whiting and your appointment with me is on Sunday at 11."

Kitty flashed her signature Cheshire cat grin and disappeared with the ticket.

'Who knew Poppy actually had it in her.' Faybelle thought as she watched the scene unfold. 'Now to make sure mine is even better.'

Faybelle and Bunny's Dorm Room

If one has never had the pleasure (or displeasure) to meet Faybelle Thorn and Bunny Blanc by seeing their dorm room one would tell they were two different people. Bunny's side of the room was white with hints of mint, grey, and light pink and had a Victorian style with many clocks on the wall, a coat rack littered with top hats, and a white minifridge with bunny ears on it. Faybelle's side of the room was blue, black, and white which had a gothic yet preppy style to it with a Hollywood vanity mirror, blue fairy lights that draped over all of her furniture, and a shelf holding all her ribbons and trophies from cheerleading.

Both girls were currently busy with their homework as Bunny laid on her bed white Victorian styled bed that was littered with rabbit and carrot pillows while munching on some veggie chips.

Faybelle was currently at her desk writing down revenge plans on Grimm but she ended up balling the paper and throwing it into her waste basket until it overflooded. This was really irritating Faybelle her wings flapped harder as each plan looked dumber than the last, it was just so irritating.

"Faybelle?"

"What Bunny, what could you possible want?" Faybelle growled at her roommate.

"Do you smell something?" Bunny asked with her noise pinched.

Faybelle took a sniff and realized how bad the room smelt. It wasn't the smell of rotten carrot or turnip tops it was the smell of rotten fairyberries and dewdrops. Both girls covered their noses and ran out of the room

Word spread that the scent that had been plaguing their classrooms had finally reached the dorm rooms. Baba Yaga shield the door to Bunny and Faybelle's room with a spell to get rid of the scent in the morning.

"Good news, girls." Baba Yaga said turning toward Bunny and Faybelle. "Your room should be scent free by tomorrow morning."

"But where are we suppose to sleep tonight, plus our homework and clothes are in there?" Faybelle questioned.

With a snap two suitcases appeared one blue and one white.

"Your homework, clothes, and beauty supplies are in these suitcases for tomorrow, as for sleeping I'm sure one of your friends would kindly let you sleepover." Baba Yaga explained.

"Yay! You get to sleepover with me and Kitty, Bunny!" Maddie said as she hugged Bunny and dragged her to her and Kitty's room.

Faybelle glared at the two and went to one of her cheerleaders' dorm to crash there for the night.

Some Dorm Room

Faybelle was currently in the dorm room shared with two of her fellow cheerleaders who were excited that Faybelle was sleeping over with them. Faybelle was currently still working on her revenge project until so got it in Blonie's own words 'just right'!

Faybelle got up from the desk and headed to the balcony.

"Are you going somewhere, Faybelle?" The light fairy cheerleader asked noticing that Faybelle was about to take off.

"Do you need us to come with you?" The earth fairy cheerleader asked.

Normally Faybelle loved having her cheerleaders do the work for her, but this was something she had to do alone.

"No, just text me when it's time for dinner." Faybelle answered as she flew off.

Village of Bookend

The Village of Bookend had many stores ranging from books, foods, and clothing at this time it was their busiest hours with students free from classes to go to work or relax and hangout with friends. But Faybelle wasn't here to work or hangout she was on a mission her first stop was the Scully Maid Boutique. The Scully Maid Boutique was famous for fashionable ripped, teared, and holey clothing and potato sack fashion.

"Welcome to the Scully Maid Boutique, how may I help you?" A young man in a black potato sack shirt, ripped jeans, and a pair of sunglasses came up to Faybelle.

"I'm looking for a slit skirt and a sleeveless midriff in plus-size...Extra plus-size." Faybelle told the worker.

The worker gave Faybelle a confused look.

"It's for a friend." Faybelle lied as the worker bought it.

He came back with a slit skirt and a sleeveless midriff. Faybelle paid for the attire and left to her next destination.

Faybelle's next stop was the Town Musicans of Bremen Music story which was none to have every CD, download, and vinyl oy every musician in Ever After.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the new One Reflection party mixed CD." Faybelle asked the humanoid donkey worker.

"I'll be right back ma'am." The humanoid donkey said as walked away.

"Here's your Taylor Quick CD and microphone ma'am." Faybelle turned to see a humanid Hen cashier handing Raven her purchases.

"Thanks." Raven waved to the cashier as she put on her headphones and started humming to her music.

Faybelle glared at Raven as she walked out of the music store; how dare Raven not take part in the assignment!

As soon as Faybelle get her One Reflection CD she headed to the Hocus Latte Cafe.

* * *

Hocus Latte Cafe

As Faybelle walked into the café the aroma of coffee and pastries hit her nose. She went to the counter to order her regular order a caramel latte with a fairyberry tart. As Faybelle waited for her order she spotted Lizzie and Kitty sitting under the large support tree. Faybelle floated over to listen on their conversation.

"So run the plan by me again." Kitty said as she licked her bowl of cream.

" Tomorrow while Headmaster Grimm is taking his shower, I need you to sneak Shuffle and the other hedgehogs to chew on his clothing before he leaves for his Headmaster/Headmistress Award Ceremony. With no clothes he can't even leave his room let alone go to an award ceremony." Lizzie explained.

"He'll be the new emperor from the emperors new clothes!" Both Kitty and Lizzie laughed.

"That reminds me how much do I owe you?" Lizzie said rummaging through her purse.

"I don't take things from my friends." Kitty said as she raised her hand.

"We'll guess I'll have to return this gift card from the 7 seas sushi bar." Lizzie said holding the gift card.

"Unless it's something good!" Kitty said as she snatched the card, and both girls laughed.

Night

Faybelle was wide awake, she was to excited to use her revenge project on Grimm as she laid on one of her fairy cheerleaders' bed and made the other slept with her roommate. If Lizzie's damage Grimm's clothing scheme worked out she'd slip he outfit she bought in his room and before his finale announcement in the cafeteria tomorrow she'd have the room blaring with the new One Refelction CD and Grimm would look like a fool. Things were looking up!


	5. Flunked

Flunked

Friday

Faybelle was beyond excited she was gonna pull the biggest revenge on Headmaster Grimm ever! This whole week had been a disaster for Grimm from whoopee cushions, being turned into a chicken, or getting humiliated in front of the entire school, but Faybelle's would be the best. She just had to wait for Lizzie's revenge to kick off the whole thing. The whole day Faybelle stayed really close Lizzie during general villainy, home evilnomics, history of tall-tells, and now gym.

Everyone was in there red, white, and purple gym uniforms, lined up as Coach Gingerbreadman gave the assignment.

"Okay everyone team up with a partner." Coach Gingerbreadman announced.

As Lizzie walked towards Kitty Faybelle grabbed her arm.

"Hey Lizzie, wouldn't it be swell if we teamed up?" Faybelle asked Lizzie.

"Let go of me!" Lizzie commanded as she yanked her hand free.

"Oh come on we're both on the royals side and we're one of the few who want to be villians." Faybelle explained.

"How dare you try a stunt like that on me: 1. we're not friends, 2. villain or not you have insulted my homeland many times, 3. I'm still mad at you for the coffee incident." Lizzie listed as she glared at Faybelle.

"Can't we let bygones be bygones?" Faybelle asked in a sweet tone.

" OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Lizzie shouted sending Faybelle falling on her butt.

"Lizzie, over here." Lizzie turned to see Kitty waving at her.

"What's her deal?" Faybelle turned to see one of her fairy cheerleaders reaching out a hand to help her up.

"Shove off!" Faybelle said as she swatted the cheerleader's hand as she used her wings to get up.

Now that everyone was partnered they were timing their on the laps field. After, the third or fifth lap Lizzie raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Coach Gingerbreadman , may Kitty and I use the littlie ladies' room?" Lizzie asked.

"Fine, make it quick!" Coach Gingerbreadman groaned.

Lizzie and Kitty made their way to the castle to exert Lizzie's revenge.

"Excuse me, Coach Gingerbreadman , I forgot my sweatbands in my dorm room and I really need them." Faybelle said raising her hand.

"Fine, just hurry back." Coach Gingerbreadman groaned.

* * *

Inisde the School

Teachers' Section

Like the dorm rooms being separated by gender the teachers' home section was separated the same way. The teachers' home section was smaller than the student's dorms but was roomy enough for them.

Lizzie and Kitty appeared outside of Headmaster Grimm's bedroom with the hedgehogs lined up in a row.

"Shuffles be good for Kitty and keep the other hedgehogs in line." Lizzie instructed her pet as she cradled her dear little hedgehog.

Shuffles just licked the tip of Lizzie's nose earning a giggle from Lizzie.

Kitty scooped the hedgehogs in her arms as she smiled her famous Cheshire Cat grin and disappeared it took five minutes for them to return. When they reappeared the hedgehogs' tummies were filled and some were still chewing on fabric.

"Did you get them to devour everything?" Lizzie said as she scooped Snuffles up.

"Everything except Headmaster Grimm's underwear drawer; everyone's got standards." Kitty answered.

"And when the headmaster seen what we've done he'll be the new emperor from the emperor's new clothes." Lizzie laughed as Kitty joined in as they disappeared.

Unknown to them Faybelle saw the whole thing. All Faybelle had to do was slip the clothes she got from The Scully Maid Boutique manage to get Grimm to the cafeteria and humiliate him! The only problem was she didn't know how to get in his room … until.

"I have a plan for doom, so let me in this room!" Faybelle chanted.

*POOF*

In a cloud of blue smoke Faybelle was teleported into Headmaster Grimm's bedroom. It was a very large navy blue Edwardian style bedroom with mahogany furniture, a large bookcase, navy blue Persian rugs, curtains, and comforters.

Faybelle spotted a large dark blue luxurious suitcase on the canopy bed that was opened and filled with clothes with holes in it. No doubt the hedgehogs nibbled on them. Faybelle went toward the large wardrobe to see unoccupied hangers and shredded clothes on the ground. Faybelle took out the plus-sized slit skirt and a sleeveless midriff and hung it onto one of the hangers.

'Now all I have to do is get the speakers in the cafeteria and my revenge will be complete!' Faybelle grin as she was about to chant her way out of the room she heard something.

*CLICK*

Faybelle closed the wardrobe and hid under the bed. She peered to see the door on the other side of room to reveal steam coming out of it and Headmaster Grimm in a navy blue bathrobe, head wrap, and slippers.

"Ah, nothing like a shower before giving a speech." Headmaster Grimm said to himself.

'Oh No!' Faybelle thought as she was trapped in the room with a naked Headmaster Grimm.

"Now to get dressed and- MY CLOTHES!" Headmaster Grimm shrieked as he noticed his luggage.

He ran to his wardrobe only to see the clothes in there were also turned to shreds only to see the outfit Faybelle bought.

"Who, why, how did this happened?" Headmaster Grimm questioned himself. " I can't go out in my robe, what will the students and staff think."

Headmaster Grimm pulled out his cellphone to call .

"Mrs. Trollsworth, this is an emergency: I need you to purchase exact copies of all my clothing at once!" Headmaster Grimm commanded.

Faybelle heard mumbling from the other side of the phone.

"My original attires have been turned to shreds by a intruder, and I am standing here half-naked woman, I need some new clothes!" Headmaster Grimm shouted into the other end of the phone.

More mumbling.

"What do you mean you can't come to my room? No I can't met you outside the cafeteria!" Headmaster Grimm shouted again.

Even more mumbling.

"I see. Well the students will still be in their classes at 11:30 so be in front of the cafeteria at that time, or you're fired!" Headmaster Grimm shouted as he hung up the phone.

Headmaster Grimm looked at the skimpy outfit in his wardrobe he gave an annoyed sighed and grabbed it.

"As long as the students are still in their classes and I get to the cafeteria before lunch no one will see me in this horrid thing." Headmaster Grimm said to himself as he went to his bathroom.

'We'll see about that!' Faybelle grinned to herself as she cast a spell to bring her back to gym class.

* * *

(Back at) Gym Class

"Faybelle, where have you been you've missed most of the class?" Coach Gingerbreadman barked at Faybelle.

"You see coach I - was being chased by some crazed bakers when I went to my dorm room and I managed to out run them." Faybelle fibbed.

"Oh, that's understandable." Coach Gingerbreadman said. "Alright everyone hit the showers."

The students limped to their respected shower rooms as they were drenched in sweat and grass stains.

Girls' Locker Room

Faybelle took the longest in the shower despite not really breaking a sweat. She let the warm water hit her wings gently massaging her.

"Hurry up in there!" Someone banged on the shower door.

Fayballe groaned as she wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door to see an angry Lizzie and Kitty (along with a few other girls).

"Must you always hog the showers?" Kitty spatted at Faybelle.

"Especially, since you weren't in class most of the time ." Lizzie added.

"If you two knew anything you'd know Dark Fairies need extra time to pamper themselves." Faybelle stated as she fluttered away.

After, Faybelle got dressed applied her fairyberry wing lotion and flew out of the locker room. For her plan to work she needed the whole school to be in the lunchroom to see Headmaster Grimm in his skimpy attire.

Faybelle flew to Headmaster Grimm's office where she saw the announcer reading over some notes.

"Hey announcer, I got a message from Headmaster Grimm saying 'Lunch today will start 11:00 not 12:00'." Faybelle read she had a note in her hands.

"Headmaster Grimm, told me nothing about this." The announcer said as she went over her notes.

"Are you questioning the Headmaster, your boss?" Faybelle questioned in a threatening tone.

"No!" The announcer practically shrieked. "I'll announce it."

"Good!" Faybelle smirked as she walked out the door.

* * *

Class

10:30

Faybelle was currently in witchness management 101 one of the few classes where only students of magical origins and abilities attended. While everyone was currently working on their potions Faybelle was too busy focusing on the clock.

"Ms. Thorn, pay attention!" Faybelle turned to see her teacher.

She was a tall woman with teal skin, brown hair in ponytail with a few leaves in it, a pointed witch hat with ferns covering the brim, a green long sleeved dress with a wood brown corset, and brown ballet flats.

"Yes, Miss Ivy!" Faybelle said to her teacher.

"Now, remember students you need to use fresh rosemary for the potion or it will stink up the whole room." Ms. Ivy said.

Faybelle turned to see her fellow students use their magic to chop the rosemary, then she saw Ginger rapidly chop the rosemary with one of her many knives as if it was nothing and Raven taking her time chopping her batch of rosemary. This irked Faybelle those two were acting like they were non-magics when they could just snap their fingers and be done with it. They were so ungrateful! Faybelle's wings fluttered out of annoyance. Suddenly, the room began to smell like rotten fairyberries. Everyone started to cover their noses as the stench became stronger.

"Everyone out the room!" Miss Ivy shouted.

Outside of Room

"This is past the point of annoying." Baba Yaga groaned as she and Ms. Ivy were placing a spell on the classroom.

"Why do you think this keeps happening?" Farrah whispered to her classmates.

"I bet the school's cursed." A wizard boy said.

" I think it has something to do with Hagatha's cooking." A young sorcerous said.

"What makes you say that?" Ginger asked.

"Because every time Hagatha cooks anything with fairyberries it taste awful, duh." The sorcerous answered as she flipped her hair.

"Yeah, but that's everything she cooks." A fairy boy said.

Soon the whole class was debating on why this was happening, all except Faybelle who was looking at her watch.

"Enough, this isn't debate class!" Ms. Ivy shouted. "I'd blame one of you for messing up your potion. But this is rotten fairyberry smell not burnt swamp toast smell."

'10:57, three more minutes!' Faybelle grinned.

*DING,DING*

"Attention students, we will be having an early lunch today, starting right now as Headmaster Grimm requested." The announcer on the intercom announced as many students exited their room and headed to the cafeteria.

"Excellent." Faybelle purred.

The cafeteria was filled with the staff and students waiting for their early lunch. Many were in line waiting for their meals, while others were sitting at their usual tables. While the kitchen was a mess due to confused chefs running around, crashing into one another and trying to hurry up the meals.

"What are you all doing in here there is no early lunch?" Hagatha shouted as she walked into the cafeteria.

"Headmaster Grimm announced it on the intercom!" The smallest of the three little pigs squealed.

"He didn't tell me this." Hagatha hissed.

"Neither did he tell us." Baba Yaga also agreed.

"Is something burning?" Cerise questioned as she sniffed something in the air.

"Ahh! The porridge!" Hagatha screamed as she ran back into the kitchen.

"No not the porridge!" Blondie shouted as well as she ran into the kitchen as well.

Soon the students, staff, and the cafeteria works were in a deep state of confusion.

Faybelle watched the two groups yelled at each other until she noticed Ginger and Melody sit down at their favorite table.

"I'm gonna go check what's on the menu today, if there is a menu." Ginger told Melody as she walked to the menu board.

"Hey Melody!" Faybelle flew in front of the girl.

"Whatever it is no, and if it has something to do with Ginger, double no!" Melody bluntly stated.

"Oh no, I'm not her for any of that (for now)." Faybelle said as she pulled out her one reflection cd. "I was thinkin' some music could lightin' up everyones mood."

Melody raised an eyebrow she knew the kind of girl Faybelle was, but then music was her specialty.

A few seconds later, Melody got the whole cafeteria dancing with the new One Reflection songs .

Outside the Cafeteria

Headmaster Grimm was wearing the very revealing outfit that somehow ended up in his wardrobe. This whole week he's been hit with every form of bad luck from falling into muck, losing his voice, and now him wearing this getup he now he knew he was cursed! He would need to ask Baba Yaga for a good luck charm after this.

He was now halfway near the cafeteria entrance until he heard music. The closer he got to the entrance it got louder, until he peeked through the side.

"What in land of Ever After?!" Headmaster Grimm shouted at what he saw.

Students and staff were dancing to the One Reflection Cd, but that wasn't the worst part. Students were dancing on tables, chefs were banging pots and pans, and a conga line was forming. When, he got his clothes back he was giving everyone a detention even the staff.

"Where is that blasted, Trollsworth?" Headmaster Grimm hissed.

"Headmaster Grimm, I got your outfits." appeared in the corner with many shopping bags from very expensive clothing stores.

Headmaster Grimm practically sprint to his secretary for his new clothes, he was saved from the humiliation of anyone seeing him like this.

"Not so fast, Headmaster." Faybelle peeked from behind the lockers.

"Grimm's a horrid mentor, so but him in the center!" Faybelle chanted as blue magic engulfed Headmaster Grimm making him disappear.

Back in the cafeteria the party was in full swing the blaring music, the flashy lights, the conga line, it was a blast until.

*NEEDLE SCRATCH*

Headmaster Grimm was now in the center of the whole cafeteria where everyone could see him.

"YO! Check out Grimm's new duds!" Sparrow laughed.

"AAAAHHH!" Many screamed as they saw their headmaster wearing such a skimpy attire.

" Headmaster Grimm, what is the meaning of this?" Apple shrieked as she shielded her eyes.

"I cannot tell a lie, this is the most disturbing thing I've ever seen." Cedar said as she hid behind Cerise who also looked grossed out.

"Put some clothes on, man!" Jack B. Nimble shouted.

Soon everyone was either covering there eyes, gagging, or laughing. Headmaster Grimm's face turned red from anger and embarrassment this was the worst thing to happen to him this week.

"You're all getting detention!" Headmaster Grimm shouted.

Before he made it to the exit a large pile of thronecakes dropped on top of him.

"The thronecakes!" A chef shouted.

"Those were for this Sunday's royal feast!" Hagatha cried.

"Are you gonna eat that?" The littliest of the three little pigs questioned before eating the thronecakes.

Faybelle was laughing the loudest, until somebody bumped into her causing her fairyberry wing lotion to fall out of her purse and spill on the floor.

"Opps! Sorry, Faybelle." Raven apologized as she picked up the leaking bottle

"Look what you did, Queen!" Faybelle shouted as her magic began to flicker from her fingers. "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"What's that smell?" Raven said as she pinched her nose. "It smells like rotten fairyberries."

Suddenly the whole cafeteria was engulfed by a familiar stench of rotten fairyberries. Everyone was gagging as the stench entered their noses and mouths and evacuated the cafeteria.

Everyone was now outside the front of the school wondering what they were going to have for lunch and will they have dinner tonight.

"Settle down everyone!" Baba Yaga announced. "I've called around to see where we can have lunch today and the Wondeland Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe, Hocus Latte Café, and Beanstalk Bakery have volunteer to serve us lunch and dinner today. Everyone get to the buses now!"

After Lunch

Everyone was exiting the buses and heading to their next period class.

"Remember everyone we return here for dinner at 6:00." Baba Yaga announced.

"Man, I can't believe we have to go back to classes after a lunch like that." Sparrow complained.

"I hear that, *YAWN* I could take a nap now." Briar agreed as she rubbed her eyes.

Everyone was really upset that they had to go to class now, but at least they got a good lunch.

Faybelle was still upset that Raven knocked her fairyberry wing lotion and it spilled out everywhere.

"Faybelle Thorn please report to Headmaster Grimm's office." The announcer said.

Faybelle heard 'oohs' as she flew to the headmaster's office. Faybelle didn't do anything wrong...Really, she was so busy with the project she didn't have time to mess with anyone else, so what was she in trouble for.

As she entered the headmaster's office she got a cold icy stare not just from Headmaster Grimm but Baba Yaga, Mr. Bigbad, Jack B. Nimble, Ms. Ivy, Hagatha and her chefs, and a few other teachers.

"Okay, what have I done to warrant this many teachers in one room?" Faybelle asked as she took her seat.

" Ms. Thorn -" Headmaster Grimm spoke. "I'm assured you noticed that I've been hit with an unnormal amount of bad luck,hmm?"

Of course she noticed, everyone noticed it, but what they didn't know it was part of an assignment.

"No duh!" Faybelle answered bluntly.

"And also this past week the unusual smell of rotten fairyberries have canceled many classes." Headmaster Grimm added.

"Yeah that stank was bad, but I did get me out of my classes." Faybelle said bluntly not really giving two cents that her headmaster was glaring daggers at her.

"And that is why you are here my dear." Headmaster Grimm stated.

"What do you mean?" Faybelle asked confused.

"I mean that - YOU ARE RESPONSIABLE FOR MY HUMILATING WEEK!"Headmaster Grimm pulled out his mirror pad and shoved it in Faybelle's face. A video of Faybelle outside the headmaster's bedroom with a shopping bag from the Scully Maid Boutique and her poofing in and out of the bedroom. Next was a photo of her with a slice of Ginger's cake the same one that was used to poison Grimm, her purchasing the One Reflection Cd that played in the cafeteria, and a few other things that related to Grimm's week.

"What, no, none of those were me." Faybelle protested.

"The evidence says otherwise and lets not forget this." Baba Yaga said as she used her magic to levitate Faybelle's fairybery wing lotion out of her purse.

"Hey, that's my fairyberry wing lotion!" Faybelle exclaimed trying to grab her lotion.

"Which is the source of the rotten fairyberry smell we've been facing this whole week." Baba Yaga said holding the bottle out of reach.

"What? That can't be true the bottles brand new and where's the proof of me causing the smell." Faybelle objected.

As soon as Baba Yaga opened the bottle the room filled with the scent of rotten fairyberries. Everyone was now gagging until Baba Yaga resealed the bottle.

"And to prove you're the cause of the stench it only appeared in your classes." Baba Yaga added.

It did hit Faybelle the scent only came during her classes like gym, witchness management 101, history of tall-tells, and many others she only attended.

"Don't forget she dumped all those thronecakes for the royal feast this Sunday!" Hagatha said as her chefs nodded.

"She stunk up my classroom!" shrieked Ms. Ivy .

"She stunk up all our classrooms." Jack B. Nimble pointed out.

Soon everyone was arguing about what Faybelle did.

"Enough!" Headmaster Grimm shouted. "Faybelle Thron for all the damages you've done you will spend a months' detention cleaning this mess up."

"But I only did the one thing and it was for my general villainy project -" faybelle began to protest.

"Not another word, tomorrow morning you start your cleaning duties." Headmaster Grimm got up from his chair. "Baba Yaga you're in charge until I get back, if I leave now I can do the 3:30 flight."

Headmaster Grimm left the room with two luggage bags in his hands, and soon the room cleared except for Faybelle and .

"For the record you get an F- on your revenge assignment." bluntly said.

"What, why?" Faybelle shouted.

"1. you got caught, 2. you revealed the project, and 3. today was bacon wrapped meatloaf for lunch today. " Mr. Badwolf said as he walked out of the room.

This left Faybelle flabbergasted! Not only was her revenge assignment discovered, she was blamed for the others' revenge projects, her brand new lotion was taken away, and now she had a month detention: this was the worst day ever!

The weekend

The whole weekend Faybelle spent cleaning the entire school from the cafeteria, classrooms, and bathrooms until the stench of rotten fairyberries were gone, next she had to clean up her and Bunny's dorm room ridding the smell of the room and some carrot tops, next she had to spin straw to gold, clean up the stables and cages, trim the hedges in the gardens, and many more chores.

Faybelle opened the door to her now clean and stench free dorm room and collapsed on the bed. After a whole two days of detention she didn't know how she was going to survive the month.

"Wow, the room is so much more cleaner." Faybelle heard Bunny said as she walked in.

"If Faybelle destiny as the next evil fairy doesn't work out she has a talent for being a maid." Kitty snickered.

If Faybelle wasn't so tired she'd seen a lightning bolt in Kitty's direction.

"We're really gonna miss having you, Bunny." Maddie said as she gave Bunny a big old hug.

"Don't worry, we can have another slumber party soon." Bunny said as she hugged Maddie back.

"Knock-knock." Everyone turned to see Raven at the doorway. "Heard your dorm room finally got cleaned up and I got a dorm warming gift."

Raven pulled out a bag of carrot crisps and handed them to Bunny.

"Thanks Raven, these are my favorite." Bunny said as she opened the bag and started munching on the crisps.

"Oh, and Faybelle I found this outside the door for you." Raven said as she pulled out a familiar small black box with a note attached.

"Get that thing away from me!" Faybelle shrieked scaring everyone .

"Geez, grumpy!" Raven commented.

"I'll take it." Kitty said as she opened the box and shoved the thronecake in her mouth.

"Hey there's also a note." Maddie said as she grabbed it and read it. "To Faybelle your idea for the revenge assignment stunk as much as your rotten fairyberry lotion!"

"WHAT!" Faybelle shouted as she snatched the letter from Maddie's hand and read the rest. " For someone who says they're the baddest in the land that was a weak move, hopefully the next project you can redeem yourself. P.S. Enjoy the thronecakes!"

"AHH!" Faybelle screamed as her fits tightened and engulfed the note in flames setting off the rooms sprinklers drenching the girls..

"You know what, I think I do one more slumber party." Bunny said as her wet bangs covered her eyes.

"Hooray!" Maddie cheered.

General Villainy Class

The students in general villainy were giving their presentences on their revenge assignment. Duchess, Ginger, Poppy, Sparrow, Lizzie, and a few other students already getting graded on their assignment. Despite Faybelle revealing she was behind Friday's scheme she still got an F- for being discovered and framed for the other's revenge assignments. It did occur to Faybelle that whoever set her up did a lot of planning to do so and knew about what the others were doing so she could take the fall: was she cursed or something.

"And that's how I pulled my revenge on Headmaster Grimm." A troll boy said finishing his project.

" That's it? I've seen better, C-!" Mr. Badwolf wrote down.

The troll boy sadly slumped back to his chair.

'Lucky!' Faybelle thought.

"Last one up is -" Mr. Badwolf read his list of students. "Raven Queen."

Raven silently walked in front of the class and turned around to face them.

"Like Raven could actually do anything close to evil." Faybelle whispered to Duchess who giggled.

"As you all know Headmaster Grimm had a very rough last week." Raven began her speech. "And we know Faybelle was responsible for his lunch accident last Friday-"

Normally, Faybelle would bathe in someone acknowledging her evil deeds but not now, especially from her foe.

"- But what you don't know is that Faybelle was framed for all of your pranks on Headmaster Grimm from the scum from the pond, the poisoned cake, to the hedgehogs snacking on his suits." Raven finished which got everyone attention.

'Wait, how does Raven know that?' Faybelle thought.

"While most of you picked Headmaster Grimm or someone else for your revenge project I picked Faybelle as my subject." Raven admitted.

"What?" Faybelle shouted flabbergasted and face turning dark blue with rage.

"And this is how I did it." With a snap of her fingers Raven magic transformed into a giant screen showing various images. "First, I replaced Faybelle's fairyberry wing lotion with an identical bottle half filled with fairyberry perfume and the other with rotten fairy juice stinking up whichever room Faybelle was in whenever she flapped her wings. Second, I knew Faybelle would be snooping on other students' projects so I hired Kitty to go invisible and take photos of Faybelle to make her look guilty. Third, I was the one giving you those thronecakes Faybelle lets say that's an inside revenge on my part. Thank you." Raven curtsied as she finished her report.

The whole room was quiet nobody thought Raven would do the assignment let alone do revenge on a fellow villainess.

"Raven!" Faybelle shouted as dark clouds formed around her and blue lightning illuminated the room.

Everyone hid under their desk in fear of getting hit by the lightning bolts: minus Raven.

Faybelle threw a lightning bolt headed straight for Raven ready to shock her.

*Splat*

The room was covered in frosting and cake bits.

"Last-" Everyone turned to the doorway to see Raven unharmed and not covered in frosting. "I knew Faybelle would try to harm me after I revealed my plot, so I made a replica of myself made of the leftover thronecakes from Friday's little lunch."

Everyone was left speechless, some even had their jaws dropped: Raven Queen did the ultimate revenge.

"Queen, I only got one thing to say to you-." Was all Mr. Badwolf uttered.

Now everyone was on the verge of wetting their pants as Mr. Badwolf stepped closer to Raven and hovered over her with his fangs showing.

"Bravo!" Mr. Badwolf said as he clapped his hands applauding his pupil.

"What?" The students questioned.

"Not only did you caught Faybelle in the act of her crime, you managed to frame her for your classmates crimes, and did it right under her nose. Make a mental note peons, this is how you take out your revenge. A+!"

The students applauded Raven for her good grade.

"Alright everyone you got five minutes to change clothes, then we finish our class assignment." Mr. Badwolf announced. "And Faybelle."

Mr. Badwolf shoved a broom at Faybelle. "Clean this miss up before I get back!"

"What? But this is Raven's fault!" Faybelle shouted as her magic created flames and set off the rooms sprinkler system.

Five Minutes Later

The students were wearing their alternative clothing due to being covered in frosting and were currently working on evil plans to take over a king or queendom except for Raven who was in Mr. Badwolf's office.

"I must say Raven, you've been doing great in my class lately." Mr. Badwolf said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thank you." Raven thanked her teacher earning a gag from him from swallowing his coffee.

"Due to Faybelle's outburst you never explained the reason for your revenge on her." Mr. Badwolf continued.

Raven pondered for a minute: could she really out Faybelle out for not only finding out that her mother was still alive, was tutoring her, for poisoning her with a spell to turn her evil?

"During Spring break Faybelle pranked me with a poison thronecake that didn't just make me smell like broccoli and coffee grinds but also caused my magic to go off coarse." Raven told half the truth.

Mr. Badwolf gave a 'hmm' sound; did he suspect there was more to what Raven was telling him?

"That's good enough for me. If someone messed with my chocolate-covered bacon thronecake I'd huff and puff their house down." said.

After class

"I still can't believe Raven out evilied Faybelle." A witch girl said to her classmates.

"She's the daughter of the Evil Queen, what'd you expect?" Duchess answered.

"What did Faybelle even do to get Raven that mad?" Lizzie questioned.

"Whatever it was she must have deserved it." Ginger put her two cents in.

Raven waited for her classmates to clear the hall she didn't want to answer any questions like: how she pulled her plan off, what Faybelle did to make her the revenge subject, and was she still a Rebel?

As soon as the coast was clear she made her way to her locker to collect her notes for music class, suddenly the scent of fairyberries filled her nose.

"What Faybelle?" Raven questioned not even looking away from her locker.

"Well, Queen, you can finally admit it." Faybelle began. "You're not really a Rebel."

"What do you mean?" Raven questioned as she closed her locker door.

"While I was cleaning up the frosting it hit me, you did the most evilest thing out of everyone in class including myself!" Faybelle began to monologue. " I thought you were just gonna skip this assignment and let the real evildoers do their job, but it turns out you were working behind the scenes. Don't get me wrong I'm still pissed at you. But with your schemes and my beauty, grace, wit, and brains we won't just rule the school we'll be the best villainess Ever After will ever know!"

Faybelle took Raven's hands and entwined their fingers together. " What do you say, Raven?"

"Hard pass." Raven said bluntly as she unwind her fingers from Faybelle's.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Faybelle shouted. "You are so selfish and ungrateful!"

Raven then slammed the door to her locker and grabbed Faybelle by her wrist and took her into the girls bathroom. Once inside Raven checked the stalls to make sure they were clear.

"Let's get a few things straight." Raven said in a strong tone. "I want to create my own destiny and I will not be bullied by the Royals, Headmaster Grimm, or you. Second, it's not selfish or ungrateful to go against something that makes you unhappy. And finally I'm actually saving you Faybelle."

"Saving me, from what?" Faybelle gave a laugh.

"Serious, Faybelle, you never thought what would happen to you if everyone found out you were taking lessons from my mother?" Raven questioned. "Everyone thinks she's dead and he only reason we all took a vow to not reveal she was really Mira Shards was because Ever After would turn into chaos. I was being very nice when we came back from Spring break I could've told Headmaster Grimm the truth that you knew my mother was alive and she was coaching you. If you thought he was angry with the Rebel movement he would be livid if a student even an evil one knew she was alive. Not only would you be expelled your destiny that you're so proud of would go to someone else."

It soon was dawning on Faybelle that Raven was right if anyone else knew these things she would be in huge trouble.

"And worse-" Raven continued.

"Worse?" Faybelle gulped.

"What would your mother think about you taking lessons from her rival?" Raven questioned with a smirk.

Faybelle gasped in horror as she walked backwards and hit on of the sinks.

" I mean it wasn't bad enough my mother shoved the Dark Fairy aka Darcie Thorne out of the way when she cursed Sleeping Beauty and had to give her another curse. What would she think of when her own daughter was looking up to the person who upstaged her on her destiny?" Raven continued. "Sure you can screw everyone here at school, but can you really disappoint-"

"Okay!" Faybelle shouted as she covered Raven's mouth. "No more I can't listen to anymore."

Faybelle looked like she was gonna have a panic attack with her hair a hot mess, clothes wrinkled, and body shaking.

"Very well it looks like you suffered enough." Raven said. "And one last thing: I don't care what you do but if you or my mother try to take over Ever After or try to turn me evil again, you both will be in huge trouble, got it?" Raven hissed as her eyes lit up and magic coursed through her fingers.

"Deal, just don't tell anyone."Faybelle said in defeat.

"Good." Raven said as she collected her purple backpack.

But, there was still one thing that puzzled her.

"Wait, what was with the thronecakes you left me, you didn't poison them did you?" Faybelle questioned.

"Oh no. After the poisoned thronecake you and my mother gave me I lost my taste in them." Raven began to explain. "So I thought I'd keep sending you thronecakes until you were as sick of them as I was."

That left Faybelle slacked jaw as Raven left the bathroom to her next class.

A Few Sundays Later

After a month's detention of chores finally over Faybelle was relieved to enjoy the Sunday's royal feast.

The royal feast served foods such as lobster, roasted duck, decorated fruits, grilled vegetables, and many more. Then came dessert which only two students dread.

"For tonight's dessert I decided to mix it up a little." One of the chefs announced. "With thronecakes we will have ice cream!"

Everyone cheered as they got their favorite throne cake with their favorite flavor of ice cream.

Faybelle enjoyed her fairyberry ice cream, but after the whole revenge assignment thronecakes became her least favorite dessert.

"You gonna eat that?" The smallest of the three little pigs asked.

"Take it." Faybelle threw the thronecake at the pig's face.

'You got me,Raven, you got me.' Faybelle thought.

On the other side of the cafeteria Raven finished her salted caramel ice cream, but the dark chocolate thronecake remand untouched.

"Still made about the whole Faybelle poisoning your thronecake, Raven?" Maddie asked finishing her chia tea ice cream.

"What, how did you know?" Raven questioned.

"The narrators told me." Maddie answered.

"Faybelle did what?" Cerise growled. "The next time I see her I'm gonna tear her wings off!"

"Don't worry Cerise, I got my revenge on her." Raven said poking the thronecake.

"Really?" Cedar asked.

"Yep." Raven said as she continued to poke the thronecake.

"But what about you do you still like thronecakes?" Maddie questioned.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to." Cedar added.

"No, this is something I have to do." Raven said as she scooped a piece of thronecake into her mouth and a single tear ran down her face.

"What's wrong does it taste bad?" Maddie jumped seeing the tear run down Raven's pale lilac skin.

"No, it's perfect!" Raven squealed as she continued to dig in confusing her friends (even Maddie, so that says a lot).

"You gonna eat that?" The smallest of the three little pigs asked.

"Get away from my thronecake!" Raven roared as her fingers illuminated purple magic.

"Ahh!" The smallest of the three little pigs screamed running out of the cafeteria.

Everyone was now looking at Raven wondering what just happened.

"What don't mess with a girl's dessert." Raven bluntly said finishing her thronecake.

Epilogue

It took another month until Faybelle could eat thronecakes again, and though she still went to the Evil Queen for lessons she did learn something from her daughter. Never mess with Raven's food or you'll get your just desserts.

* * *

Well it's finally done! I wanted to finish this chapter before work tomorrow so Happy Easter, and to those who don't celebrate Easter, happy Sunday, and Happy belated Passover!


End file.
